


How do I know that I can trust you?

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [15]
Category: Small Town Murders (Connect Three) (Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Little bit of angst, Post Break in, Post Finding River Body, Pre Agatha Christi Style Confession, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Nora needs a nudge sometimes to help her acknowledge her negative actions, and their effects on the people around her.
Relationships: Pre Nora Mistry/Mike Shanahan
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	How do I know that I can trust you?

Nora isn’t sure how she managed to get Mike to agree to let her follow along on this case. After her minor B&E to find evidence during the last one, after how angry Mike was. 

He hadn't looked at her once, she's kept her eyes on him almost as much as the crime scene. It's not like before when it seemed like every time she looked at him he was turning his head to not be caught watching her. 

He's completely ignoring her when he can and giving her shortly worded answers when he can't. Nora hates this with a fiery passion. She misses their banter, misses how much  _ fun _ she had talking with Mike about their cases. 

Now she was just following along, hoping he was hearing what she was saying, how she was trying to help.

"Come on Mike! We just need to get the husband to admit it! I know he did it! You know he did it! If you just trust me-" Nora trails the other man into the station.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" He whirls to face her and Nora stops just short of running into his chest. 

She sputters for a moment, surprised. "What? Of course, you can trust me!" 

"No, I can't. You were 'certain' of the killer last time, and broke into her house. You can't do that. If you weren't a police consultant I would have had to arrest you. As it is, I'm lying to the chief to cover for you. I can't trust you, because if you are wrong, you might choose to try to prove yourself right, and then we'll both be in huge amounts of trouble. I can't trust you when I can't trust you won't try something like that again." Mike starts to turn around, then pauses, he shakes his head then turns back to Nora, "You're a smart, beautiful woman who is trying to do good here, but if you're in jail you won't be helping anyone." He goes to the chief's office, greeting the man and leaving Nora with her thoughts in the hall. 

She hadn't realized the kind of position she had put Mike in at that house. And she hadn't realized how her actions had looked from an outside perspective. 

She's an author! She should have tried to look at things from his point of view before. Of course he had been worried, she had broken into the puzzlest's house that he had probably been staking out. He probably got there in time to hear the confession and had thought he was going to see Nora get killed! Immediately she feels terrible, she needs to apologize or something and soon. Mike probably wouldn't accept her apology if he was sane, but hopefully he would forgive her in time. She couldn't lose this friendship so quickly. 

The chief beckons her into his office, saying, "Mike tells me you have a way of getting the killer to confess?"

**Author's Note:**

> So.   
> This is the first time I've started a game or show and immediately shipped people in it.


End file.
